


Sambucky / Samerik moments

by Thah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All love for Sam, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thah/pseuds/Thah
Summary: little momentsSambucky / SamErik.originally posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

When Bucky had the courage to invite Sam on a date, he was prepared for everything, but never for such a relaxed and carefree reaction, Sam, looking at him with a smile on his face

"Thank God! Barnes, I was already thinking about having white hair when you acted" he said laughing.

That's what makes Sam so magnetic, attracting Bucky like a moth behind the light.

They went to a restaurant that Sam had been wanting to visit for some time.It was good and fun, they've been friends for about 2 years, but 6 months ago, Bucky found himself thinking too much about the man, wanting to kiss and touch him.

Of course it took a while to get there.  
But now that he's here kissing Sam, he knows it was worth every minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik always thought Sam Wilson was beautiful, that smile, the color of his skin, his eyes, oh, those eyes.

He could spend days describing this man's beauty.  
He loves him and has no doubt that Sam makes his days better.

Sam always tried to stay away from the bad boys. Erik was a perfect example, but there was something about him that he couldn't resist, maybe it was his smile, his kisses that took his breath away or the way he made Sam forget his name when Erik was inside him.

Life with Erik is a constant adventure full of love and care and some fights, but they love each other is what really matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam is trying to maintain peace between Redwing and Bucky, but it has become an almost impossible mission.  
Redwing is indifferent to many people, but this guy Bucky Barnes makes his feathers stand up and makes him want to fly away. Bucky Barnes is an idiot.  
But, unfortunately, Sam is so blind that he doesn't realize that they were perfect without that nuisance, because that's what he is a nuisance.  
He is not a fool, he knows that all smiles and loving verses are made to please Sam.  
He hates James Buchanan Barnes!

Bucky doesn't know what else to do to make Redwing like him at least a little.  
The bird looks at him strangely. There was a time when Redwing almost made him deaf, he started screaming whenever Bucky tried to get close to Sam.  
Not to mention the times when decided to make your bathroom clothes.  
God, your boyfriend has a jealous shit bird.


	4. Chapter 4

I

It can be said that he regrets having skipped that morning run. He left his boyfriend for a while alone, a week later he is helping to overthrow a government organization .  
II

Sam knows Erik is going to be furious but he can't help helping Steve. After Riley's death, he promised he wouldn't put those on.  
but he cannot let innocent people die.  
He leaves a voice message for Erik, hoping he will listen before everything becomes a mess.

III

Erik couldn't believe it when he saw his boyfriend flying on TV. Sam, your Sam, put those damn wings on.  
He can't die, Erik has a ring hidden in his closet, waiting for their birthday to propose.

IV

He jumped from the 41st floor of a building and hopes that Erik and especially his mother have not seen it, the fight has become a reality show.

V

Erik doesn't know what to think, when he sees everything falling into the Potomac River.

VI

The feeling of relief comes over Sam when they find the cap alive.

VII

Talking to your mother was not easy, but she still understood.  
Talking to your boyfriend would be a little more difficult.  
VIII

Erik wanted to cry when he saw Samuel whole, with only a few injuries.

IX

I'm sorry, but I had to do this I couldn't leave innoce..  
Erik interrupted…. with a kiss.

X

Kissing Sam is like walking in paradise, Erik loves him, this is one of the only certainties he has.

XI

Sam could spend all day kissing his man, but Erik suddenly lets go and has a knee on the floor.

XII

Erik promised himself if Sam got out of this mess, he would not wait any longer ... he should have already learned that sometimes in this life line waiting is not a good deal .  
XIII

Sam is not believing his own eyes.

XIV

Sammy, you made me crazy, I want to kiss and kill at the same time ...  
I love you and all I want most is to make you happy!  
Samuel Thomas Wilson, do you want to marry me?

XV

Sam, kissed your fiance! Didn't want to let go anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik knows Sam is fucking hot but he's not the only one who sees his man's appearance.

There are people who do not believe in the friendship between man and woman. Erik doesn't believe in Sam and Bucky's friendship or Sam and Steve even worse when he becomes Sam, Bucky and Steve. The two men make him nervous.

Steve looks like a good boy, but dreams of Sam on the left side of the bed..

They look like moths, hanging around your boyfriend, patience is over ... he needs to get rid of them.  
He knows that Sam will be upset, sad and maybe a little angry ... but he sees no other solution.

Erik is going to kill two super soldiers !!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The problem with having your own enemies for lovers is that no matter how happy you are on the lovers side, people never seem to forget the "enemy" part. Like the day the two of you fought in the middle of an avengers meeting where he had the courage to call you a cheeky pigeon and you retaliated by calling the ice cube, which was kind of childish seemed even more so when Steve gave a talk and you two were like children sitting in the corner their thoughts.

That was probably one of the lowest points of his life.

He promised that he would try to improve, he really did.  
OK. He had several thoughts ways in mind to choke him, and not in a good way, especially during sleep, how many times Sam saw him sleeping in the common area he thought it might be the best time to get rid of Barnes once and for all. But he is an adult man and knows that killing his best friend's best friend would not be a good idea, so he hoped that an alien would invade Earth and end Barnes, he could go to dust, would Steve be sad? Yes. But he would get over it.

There was also the moment when he tried to ask Natasha for help but she said that things between them would be resolved with a good fuck, everything between them was accumulated lust. Which was completely absurd.

Anyway, now he's sitting on his couch with his boyfriend listening to how hilarious it was for everyone on the day that Barnes and he almost got into a real fight for a slice of pizza, forget what he said before, that was the lowest point of his life, he didn't even want that slice.  
Having the team together was like being with your own family with the terrible addition of them knowing how he and Bucky were childish in the beginning, and how they simply remember every stingy act they did.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that now that they are talking about a fight in the middle of a mission, this Sam remembers well they were already in the phase of "almost friends". Sam almost got shot in the air, made a maneuver to deflect but he was injured and Bucky was furious, shouted at him non-stop, he couldn't keep quiet and their argument took on huge proportions.

But for him, memory was not exactly the struggle.  
He was lying on his bed when he heard a knock on the door.

He figured it would be Steve or Natasha examining him ...

"In between"  
He was surprised by Barnes's presence.  
"I ... came to see how you are doing? But if you want, I will."  
"Nah, I'm fine, maybe some painkiller, but I'm going to survive"  
“Sam, I wanted to apologize for what happened on the mission. When I saw you hurt "  
"I know Buck, we started out the wrong way, like kids fighting for a best friend, but now you are my favorite ice cube."  
"Don't try soften my heart, pigeon.  
Now listen to Sam, don't take chances like that, I really don't know what it would be like if something happened to you "  
I will let you rest "  
"Buck, stay"

It was that night, after another fight, that he realized that Natasha might be right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tiny was written inspired by the music Focused.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2oEZ1PJ5qpLuQMR7CmtizD?si=HtgEcB2GQg23vYDEWgguIQ

He's really starting to get tired, he just wants to go home, go back to James.

Being captain America, brought more responsibilities and demanded much more from him, Steve a few months ago decided to stay behind the scenes and handed over the shield telling him that he was the best for the job.  
It was another one of those public relations events where the avengers are invited, Sam as current Captain has been a constant presence in this type of event lately. He doesn't really remember Steve being that much in demand, but deep down he believes that this is all a test, the press and the high society is constantly watching him, they try to pretend that the fact that he is black is not really reason for their suspicions.

Nat left him alone again, is a man Sam does not mind remembering the name gets closer, and maybe this is the third time that night that he has to dispense an invitation for a drink in a more reserved place.  
The only person he wanted to drink was Buck.

Having a boyfriend who is not connected to the world of heroes sometimes makes everything a little easier, especially when he wants to be a little away from everything the avengers mean, James is a mechanical engineer Sam met while attending his favorite coffee shop .  
So going back to your boyfriend, after a fight or event like that was a relief.

When he opens the door to his shared apartment, it seems that all the weight of the world is undone.  
He just wants to be in his man's arms, he only has one focus is Bucky.

"Hey Doll" James greets as soon as he realizes your presence.

He approaches Bucky, sitting on his lap, all the tension that was in his body is gone.

"I.missed. you" Sam says slowly punctuating each word with a kiss.

Bucky tightened his arms around his waist, bringing him closer and thus deepening the kiss.

Being an avenger, having the weight of the shield, and even with the long days of missions, he remains strong, he concentrates on Bucky knows that when he returns home, he will return to him.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
